This invention relates to control devices in general, and in particular to foot operated control devices.
Foot controlled faucets per se have been known in the art for some time. However, there has been a longstanding need for a practical foot controlled faucet that can provide variable foot control of both the volume of water flow and the mix of hot and cold water and can be locked to provide continuous unattended operation.